The invention relates to a method for determining the angular position of a rotative part carrying out rotational movements.
IN many fields of application, especially in the field of motor vehicles, in automation technology, measurement technology, control technology, and signal transmission technology, or in the field of machine tools, the rotational angle and therewith the angular position of parts carrying out rotational movements must be determined. For motor vehicles, for example, the steering wheel angle or the steering wheel position is helpful or indispensable as a measure for the position of the steering wheel in many applications, especially for the operation of driving dynamic systems (for example adaptive damping systems, all wheel drive, rear axle steering), driving assistance systems (for example separation distance warning systems, separation distance control systems) or navigation systems. For detecting the angular position, in addition to magnetic methods (incremental measurement of the angle by means of a plurality of magnets), optical methods are also in use (contact-less and wear-free measurement of the angle by means of coded disks). In many cases, a component of the rotative part carrying out the rotational movement is a flexible flat band (winding band) that is guided on a carrier and arranged in a housing, and that consists of a single electrical conductor or plural parallel electrical conductors, and with which an electrically conducting connection and a signal transmission to a stationary part can be realized. For example, such a winding band is used in motor vehicles for the electrical connection of the steering wheel and steering column. Often, rotational movements of the rotative part of more than 360xc2x0 are also to be realized and detected, for example, six complete rotations of the steering wheel are possible relative to the fixed steering column. In order to shorten the length of the winding band required for the rotational movement, a deflection (for example realized by means of a deflection roller) can be provided. For the determination of the angular position of the rotative part carrying out the rotational movements (for the position determination), the relative rotational path or travel of the winding band is detected and evaluated by means of a measuring arrangement. According to the DE 198 35 886 A1, which forms the generic class, the relative number of the rotations between the stationary and the rotative part is detected by a measurement of the inductivity of the winding band, which adjusts itself or varies corresponding to the rotational path or travel or the rotational position, whereby the measurement is achieved between a fixedly located and a movable contact of a conductor of the winding band. It is disadvantageous in this context, that the inductivities or inductivity variations of the winding band that are to be measured are extremely small and thus parasitic inductivities (for example those from supply lines) falsify the inductivity measurement, that a non-linear relationship between the rotational path or travel and the inductivity results, and that a separate return line is necessary between the beginning and the end of the winding band that forms the inductivity, whereby this return line hinders the uninterfered movement of the winding band and of the rotative part and thus impairs the manner of operation and does not allow a series mass production utilization of this method.
The invention is based he object, to provide a simple method for the determination of the angular position of a rotative part carrying out rotational movements with advantageous characteristics with respect to the reliability, the costs, and the field of application. This object is achieved according to the invention by the features defined in the claims.
In the presented method, a determination of the angular position and therewith an absolute position detection of a rotative part carrying out rotational movements is realized over the entire rotational range of the winding band without moved mechanical additional components, without additional rotational moment, friction or noise generation, in that the electromagnetic field coupling between the winding band and at least one (additional) measuring inductivity or inductance (coupling coil) is detected and evaluated. The at least one measuring inductance is arranged in such a manner on the winding band or in the proximity of the winding band, so that the best possible electromagnetic field coupling between the winding band and the measuring inductance results. For example, the at least one measuring inductance is arranged in a parallel plane to the winding band, for example being applied on the housing or the carrier of the winding band. The at least one measuring inductance may be realized, for example, as a copper coil or as conductor paths arranged on a circuit board. In the event that more than one measuring inductance is provided, one of these measuring inductances can also be utilized for reference measurements for the calibration. The detection of the electromagnetic field coupling is achieved by means of the feeding-in of an alternating voltage as an input signal either over a measuring inductance or over the winding band, and the evaluation of the output voltage as the resulting output signal with respect to changes or variations of the phase and/or the amplitude and/or the frequency. The evaluation of the output signals can be carried out according to various different principles, either by forming ratios of the measured value output voltage (ratiometrically) or by the direct measurement of absolute values of the measured value output voltage, whereby the output signal (the output voltage) is transformed into a corresponding rotational angle and therewith into a corresponding angular position of the rotative part. The conductors or lines for the feeding-in of the input signals (supply lines) and for the picking-up or tapping of the output signals (return lines) can be guided within the housing of the winding band. In the event the width of the windings of the measuring inductance is smaller than the width of the electrical conductors of the winding band, then that respective partial area of the winding band, which comprises the smallest electromagnetic field coupling to the windings of the measuring inductance within the winding band, can be used as the return conductor or line. In the event the width of the windings of the measuring inductance is at least as large as the width of the winding band, then a partial area of the winding band can be shielded in such a manner by an electromagnetic shielding, so that an electromagnetic field coupling with the return conductor or line will be partially or completely avoided. For example, an A/D converter and a peak value rectifier for the effective value measurement can be provided for the detection of the measured values and for the evaluation of the output signals. The measuring inductances or their connections (supply lines) are arranged in such a manner with respect to the winding band, so that a cancellation or weakening of the magnetic field generated by the winding band, and therewith a reduction or cancellation of the measured signal, will be avoided.
In the presented method, advantageously, a contact-less position detection (determination of the angular position) of the rotative part carrying out rotational movements can be achieved, without hereby causing mechanical frictions, rotational moments, or noises to arise, or mechanical parts to be moved. The position detection can be carried out over plural rotations of the movable part with a high signal amplitude, whereby the detection range is only limited by the rotating range of the winding band, and whereby a high interference security, especially relative to position variations of the winding band in the housing as well as relative to external electromagnetic couplings, is achieved.